


Tsume's Hime

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Tsunade has abs because unlike Kishimoto I'm not a coward, Vaginal Fingering, at least on Tsunade's end, bottom!Tsunade, top!Tsume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: "Well, Tsuna-hime, I have to say that you look good enough to eat." The grin directed at the older woman was all fangs and feral desire.Tsunade moaned. "Please do."





	Tsume's Hime

**Author's Note:**

> You really do have to make the content you want to see in the world, huh? *sighs* I'm so fucking lazy, people. But if y'all are sleeping on Actual Feral Lesbian Tsume Inuzuka then I can't afford to be lazy and uninspired. 
> 
> Anyone who argues that Tsunade is obviously a top just because she's older and strong as shit is getting Twin Lion Fisted in the face. I don't make the rules, just the dirty fanfics.

Tsume patted Kuromaru on the head before she made her way out of the Inuzuka Compound and towards the Hokage Tower. She greeted her colleagues with a nod, traded barbs and jokes for hearty laughter and wicked grins. When the streetlamps flicked on, the jounin quickened her pace, knowing all too well that her lover would be tired from an exhausting day of being the Hokage. No rest for the wicked and all.

By the time she arrived at the administrative building, the receptionist, a chuunin from the Sarutobi clan with a perpetually pleasant expression on her young face, greeted her when she entered.

"Ahh, Tsume-san, here to escort the Hokage home?"

"Yep, doing my part for the village," Tsume joked with a waggled brow that had the other woman laughing.

"Your dedication as a kunoichi is astounding," the Sarutobi laughed. "Oh, before I forget, since Tsunade-sama's the last one out, she'll have to lock up. Can you remind her? Usually Shizune-san is the one to do it, but she left some time ago, so if you could-"

Tsume waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, I've got you covered."

The younger kunoichi smiled before tossing a heavy ring of keys to Tsume and waving as she departed. The latter pocketed the keys and proceeded to travel up to the top floor. When she raised her hand to knock, she stepped back to look at the seals placed along the doorframe. Brows furrowed, the Inuzuka examined the script and identified the seal as a barrier type. Nothing fancy, just a rudimentary one shops sold to civilians to block out things such as heavy snoring and unpleasant smells. The seals wouldn't prevent her from entering the room, which only made Tsume confused as to why they were placed to begin with.

"Weird."

She pressed on, opening the door with a loose grip around the knob.

“Hey, Tsuna, what’s-“

Tsume’s words died on her tongue as a familiar scent hit her sharp Inuzuka nose that had goosebumps rising over every inch of her skin and mouth fill with saliva. She knew exactly what Tsunade smelled like when she was aroused.

Her obsidian eyes took in the sight waiting for her less than twelve paces away. Just one if she shunshined over. And boy, was she tempted to just _pounce_.

The fifth Hokage of Konohagakure was sitting in her chair with her feet propped up on her desk right next to an impressive pile of sake bottles, pants missing, red thong halfway down one of her powerful thighs, and two fingers from her left hand shoved inside her wet pussy while her right was busy fondling her breasts exposed from her open top. Her mouth was wide open to let out an obscene, drawn out moan when she saw Tsume. 

_'Ahh, the seals,'_ the jounin thought, _'I couldn't hear or smell anything out of the ordinary as I came up here.'_

The brunette grinned. "Hokage-sama, are you drunk? You wouldn't normally do something like this sober."

Tsunade twisted her fingers once before she slipped them out of her cunt to run her hand invitingly over the skin of her inner thigh. "Mmmaybe." Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips.

"That so?"

Tsume crossed her arms over her chest while she sauntered over to her lover. The door, still open and letting in a nice draft that felt pleasant on her slowly warming skin, was ignored in favour of her taking a seat next to the Godaime's left foot. She had to have a front seat to the little show after all. With a pointed look, she gestured with her chin for the blonde to continue her previous act and rejoiced when three of Tsunade's fingers sank back into her pussy.

"So what prompted this? Did you think about seeing me and start getting wet?" Tsume teased.

"Haaaaahhh, a little. Was drinking 'n' thinking about you. Started to get hot imagining what you look like on top of me. How good it feels when you dig your nails into my hips until they bleed, a-and the way my thighs feel when you mark them up until I can't walk without feeling them rub against each other."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I almost didn't wait for Shizune to leave before I, fuck, started touching myself. I could barely think while putting those seals up to keep you from knowing what I was doing. I just couldn’t stop thinking about what you'd do when you got here and saaaw me like this.."

"Well, Tsuna-_hime_, I have to say that you look good enough to eat." The grin directed at the older woman was all fangs and feral desire.

Tsunade moaned. "Please do."

The Inuzuka put down the foot next to her, so she could get between the blonde's legs. She deftly grabbed Tsunade by the wrist to drag her fingers out of her throbbing cunt, tugging at her rim as they go. The helpless whine that followed only got higher when Tsume pressed her thigh into Tsunade's pussy.

Tsume leaned down to steal a kiss from a panting mouth. "I've missed you all day, Hime-chan. Come on and give me a real kiss."

That was all Tsunade needed to focus what was left of her sobriety--if one could call it that--into pressing her tongue against the seam of purple lips. She took great pleasure in dominating the kiss, pushing her tongue into Tsume's mouth and licking every corner she could get to in hopes that the brunette would return the favour in a similar manner. Soon, she was sucking the Inuzuka's tongue, letting her lips rub the length of the organ until Tsume was moaning softly. Tsunade preened at the sound, determined to hear more of them by any oral means necessary.

The blonde grinded against the thigh between her own, mewling into the owner's mouth at the delicious friction from fabric dragging along her clit and labia. She only managed to do it a few times before Tsume ducked down to take a dusky pink nipple into her mouth while she dug her claws into her other breast and opposite hip that caused the older woman to jerk up and freeze. A wail tore its way out of Tsunade's throat at the lightning sharp sensation that jumped the line from pain to pleasure in a millisecond.

With the hand that more than likely left scratches and bruises along her right hip, Tsume tipped her girlfriend's chin up.

"Don't move, Tsuna-hime."

Both kunoichi were aware that Tsunade's strength exceeded Tsume's by a whole country, and even in her drunken, lust filled state she could throw Tsume onto the couch and sit on her face, and Tsume would be helpless to do anything but please her.

But the brunette was an alpha through and through, and could pin the Sannin down with commanding sensual words alone. For a moment, Tsunade regretted not keeping a dildo and harness in her office.

Anymore.

Not since Sakura stumbled upon it and Shizune lectured the couple for three hours.

Unwilling to go against Tsume's demand, Tsunade did her best to keep from squirming every time the younger kunoichi's mouth traveled to a new place to worry her skin between sharp teeth and suck bruises all over her breasts and neck. A whimper trickled from her quivering lips when Tsume sucked her left nipple into her wet, warm mouth while her other nipple was on the receiving end of claws tracing patterns over the sensitive bud and tightly puckered skin around it.

With the blonde's nipple still in her mouth, Tsume clamped her teeth around the hard nub and pulled back to hear what other lovely sounds her lover would make. She released the hold she had on the abused nipple, but not before giving it an affectionate kiss that had Tsunade sighing at the warmth and tenderness to the cool peak. The Inuzuka's mouth drifted down, kissing under a well endowed bosom and nibbling at the lines of prominent abs. Tsunade's torso was a mess of red and black bites framed with violet, shiny in places where her tongue stroked supple skin. After giving a parting kiss to her navel, the brunette's head traveled back up to drop another kiss on her lover's panting lips, then sunk to her knees.

Almost giddy, the jounin situated herself in a way that allowed her to rest her chin on Tsunade's thigh, so each puff of air that escaped her lips hit Tsunade's own. The Godaime's pussy was glistening with her slick and her damp curls only made Tsume want to feel them rub against her face as she buried her tongue as far as it could get in her girlfriend.

"So, Tsuna-hime, are you going to come on my face?" she asked while her voice failed at sounding innocent and conversational, only coming off overly sugary like the glaze on dango. It didn't help that her face was inches away from a cunt, but needs must.

Tsunade groaned and nodded. "Yes."

"Are you going to pull on my hair and push my face against your needy pussy?"

"Y-yeah."

"You gonna be my good little hime?"

"Yes, please, just lick me!" Tsunade whined. Her fingers twitched to bury her hands in wild brown locks and take over.

Tsume snickered as she moved close enough to feel the heat from Tsunade's cunt against her lips. "So spoiled, Hime-chan."

She didn't waste a second in pressing her mouth into her lover's pussy while her claws raked ever so slowly over taut skin. Tsunade gave in to her urge and tangled both her hands in her lover's hair as she moaned unabashedly, head thrown back and hips undulating as much as they could. Her moans went up an octave when she felt a dry thumb circle her puckered hole before it pressed in a fraction. She keened at each stroke of a tongue against her pussy, fingers gripped short locks tighter than she would normally. It didn't take much for her to come with Tsume's tongue pushed as far as it could get in her cunt and her asshole being stretched just enough for her nerves to go haywire.

True to her word, the Sannin squirted and made a mess of Tsume's face, not that the latter minded one bit as she gave one final, thorough lick from cunt to clit. The brunette licked her lips, she didn't seem bothered at all that the lower half of her face was _drenched_ in slick (it was no secret amongst women in the village that Tsume Inuzuka was an absolutely shameless lesbian). Tsunade was preoccupied with recovering from her orgasm, practically boneless after masturbating for the better half of an hour working herself up for her girlfriend. She felt like she'd sweated out all the sake, making her senses become a little sharper, or maybe it was the post orgasm clarity.

"Mmm, your musk smells so good, Tsuna-hime," Tsume commented with a hum. She used the spread thighs to hoist herself up to her feet.

The Godaime turned even redder at the remark but didn't say anything as she tried to get her breathing back in order. Not that she needed much incentive when it meant Tsume had time to watch her like she's prey if the way the younger woman was staring at her heaving breasts was any indicator. She watched as Tsume quickly stripped off her clothes save for her shirt, then smiled to herself as she realized what the jounin had planned when the latter climbed into her lap.

While the sharp nails Inuzukas preferred were excellent for combat, fingering became a tricky thing. You either have to be painstakingly careful or have your partner do it for you.

Tsunade's been down this road before, so she doesn't hesitate to wipe up some of her _own_ cum off of Tsume's face. She dips her fingers between messy purple lips before diving two fingers right into Tsume's already wet cunt, nearly purring at the long moan that she gets in return. Tsume ground against the digits buried in her, moaning at each delicious slide and every hard rub of her g spot.

"Come on, babe. Be a good hime for me, I can take more," Tsume growled into Tsunade's ear.

With a groan, the older woman added another finger and pumped them until she felt more slick coat her fingers. Her thumb came up to rub circles over the slightly swollen clit. Tsunade mouthed at the kunoichi's still clothed chest while her free hand traveled to grab the hem of the offending garment. A hard slap had her yelping and recoiling the hand busy trying to remove the shirt, her fingers stopped their movement as well.

Tsume took the blonde's chin between her still wet fingers and crooned, "Ah, Tsuna-hime, if you want to get at my chest, you're going to have to tell me how good my pussy feels."

"It feels good," Tsunade groaned.

"Just good?" 

"It feels so fucking good, Tsume. You're so wet and hot for me, I want to feel you come on my fingers!"

"Mm, that's more like it."

As promised, Tsume pushed her top up over her breasts and pulled the cups of her simple black bra down. Tsunade's mouth watered at the sight of the dark brown nipples, she couldn't help but take one into her mouth. She sucked fervently, euphoria filled her veins when she felt the nipple in her mouth harden at the same time the cunt swallowing her fingers tightened. The older woman almost doesn't want to take her lips off, only the idea of using her mouth to make Tsume's nipples harden into peaks was enough to get her to move on to its twin.

The Inuzuka leaned in to lick the shell of Tsunade's ear before nipping it sharply between her fangs. "Come oooon, Hokage-sama. If you want me to do more than flash my tits then you better pound my pussy. Matter of fact-" again, she grabbed her girlfriend's chin to tilt her head up. Not enough to dislodge her nipple from Tsunade's mouth, but enough that golden brown eyes looked up at her and sent another wave of slick from her cunt at the erotic sight. "If you're going to fuck the Inuzuka clan head, then you better show some respect by biting me like one."

Wordlessly, Tsunade went from laving the tit with short licks to denting the flesh with her teeth and sucking marks everywhere she could reach. Tsume just groaned, eyes rolling back when a bite to her throat was timed perfectly with a hard rub against her g spot.

"You look so gorgeous like this," she commented, her voice jumping up at a harsh bite in her clavicle, "so-so fucking needy. Who knew a hime could look so good with her face buried in some tits."

Her fingers reached up to comb through blonde locks, her claws made it extra pleasant for the other woman. She accidentally tugged a silky lock when Tsunade twisted her fingers just right, she felt so _full_. Tsume's lip found its way between her teeth, a fang caught against the flesh and broke the skin, sending a thin trail of blood down until it welled at her chin. Hastily, she wiped the blood from her face with the back of her free hand before her lover could see, and sucked the broken flesh into her mouth. She almost hated the way her arousal heightened at the coppery taste on her tongue, there was no denying the inferno in her belly threatening to burn right through her skin. There was something to be said about dating a medic, they knew how to use their fingers like nobody's business.

As Tsume felt herself get closer to her peak, she dragged her lips along the apple of Tsunade's cheek, tongue coming out to collect some of her sweat, until she was once more at the latter's ear.

"Hey, Hime-chan, after you make me co-ome, _fuck_, baby, we're going to go home and sleep in our nice, warm bed. Then in the morning I'll wake you up with a big breakfast," she had to stop when Tsunade's fingers pistoned that much harder into her. Tsume almost had too much pride to admit a little drool slipped past her lips. "And then we can have a lovely, pa-ahhssionate morning together. I'll even use my thick strap."

Tsunade ripped her mouth away from where she was biting up the younger kunoichi's shoulder. "I'd love that."

"So make me come, Tsuna-hime."

Her words spurred the Sannin on to pump harder and faster until she felt the telltale clamp on her fingers as Tsume came over her hand with a howl that made the blonde ache for _more_.

Tsume, unsurprisingly, panted like a dog as she shuddered through her orgasm. After she recovered just a bit, she gave Tsunade a crooked smirk while her thighs twitched with aftershocks. A low groan slipped from her throat when she felt the Godaime's fingers leave her hole. She didn't blame her pussy for throbbing when those same fingers went right to their owner's mouth to suck off her cum.

With a lick to her lips, Tsunade rested her cheek against Tsume's bosom, and enjoyed the wildly beating heart underneath. She couldn't help the warm and fuzzy feeling that filled her own chest when she felt kisses to her head in between praises of how good a hime she was.

"Five minutes." Tsume kissed her temple this time. "Then we'll go home."

Tsunade hummed, eyes already drifting closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! I actually finished another fic, holy fucking shit, guys! That's the second fic this month I've written and third I've published. Now if only it wasn't smut because I suck at it and I have zero confidence in my porn writing skills besides the fact that I'm just obnoxious and conceited enough to say I'm better than EL James, because, well, *low laugh*, EL James, guys.
> 
> Anyways, I think there is a serious lack of A) Tsume fics B) horny Tsume fics C) gay fics for Tsume D) gay fics for Tsunade and E) fics of TsunaTsume, my new ship that I will sail to the ends of the earth because rarepairs/crackships are my shit. And if any of you are like "oh no they'd never work, they never met in canon," blow me. This is my canon now, Tsunade gets her pussy eaten by Tsume while Jiraiya rots six feet under like he deserves.
> 
> Y i k e s , where did all that come from? Better say goodbye before I start ranting about how much I hate SasuSaku or something. With that said, hit up my Tumblr if you want to talk in length about TsunaTsume, give grits a chance (cheesy is the best in my opinion), go see Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark bc it's a Guillermo Del Toro movie and we trust him, I think cotton candy grapes are in season right now so go get some, and as expected, take care of yourselves! 
> 
> All my love,  
Robin~


End file.
